the sunshine witch
by Lolipopalien
Summary: Ragnarok was seerated from Crona. Crona has a brother. Kid has pink streaks. Tohru is a witch. There's nothing weird happening here! Stien is Fem!Crona's father in this fic. i own nothing except random ocs.
1. Chapter 1

**What the heck is Crona?**

"Hey Maka, is Crona a boy or a girl?" she thought for a while before answering with a simple phrase that most had never heard come out of her mouth "I don't really know."

That night at around seven Kidd waked into his home with his Weapons Liz and Patti. He looked around his symmetrical hose and noticed that two long tables filled with food and drinks were on either wall. "Liz, Patti, did one of you plan on throwing a party or something like that." Liz shook her head and Patti giggled "Nope," Before Patti could finish what she was about to say all of there friends, minus Crona, jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE" Kidd jumped a little and Liz shrieked. The party started and everybody was enjoying it, but Kidd couldn't help but wonder 'where's Crona?' A little bit later there was a knocking at the door and in walked Ragnarok and Crona. After his separation from Crona Ragnarok had gotten a new body and learned how to use it quite quickly. He stood at about 5, 11' and he had regained some of his previous muscle from before his chibi form. His hair was back with a white cross going through it, his eyes were pure silver with no pupils and he appeared to be blind but he had perfect vision. His voice had changed to his squeaky (and undoubtedly obnoxious) voice was now smooth and deep.

Crona gripped at her (A/N: you readers now know what gender Crona is.) arm and started to talk "Is it s-safe to l-leave your door o-open like that?" Ragnarok grabbed her cheek and pulled on it "Well, duh, cause they just wanna get robbed!" Crona started to whimper a little. "S-stop p-please that hurts Ragnarok" he ignored her and looked to the food table. She punched him in the face "Ragnarok let goooo!" He let go and she fell backwards on her butt ungracefully. Maka sighed "Well at least she isn't half as timid as she used to be." And it was true Crona had matured a lot in the two years she had spent with the gang. Not only in mind and being less fearful of things but also in body. Since actually eating every day rather than _maybe _once a week had gained her mother's body but she was afraid that they would stop being her friends if they knew she was a girl so she would bind her chest.

Then "Ragnarok started to pull on her hair the way he would as a chibi, but she pulled on his to and they got into a standstill before he let go and went of to get food. She looked after him sighing and shaking her head before going over to Maka. "Hey Maka-chan w-what exactly is this party for?" Maka grinned at her friend and answered "It's a celebration for Kidd since now all he has to do is kill two witches and Liz and patty will be death weapons!" Crona nodded and her hair, which now went a little past her shoulders since Ragnarok had stopped chopping it off every time he thought it was to long, swung into her face. She scowled at it and put it back into its place. Kidd walked up behind her then "Crona have you had anything to eat yet, because if you don't go now, between Ragnarok, Patti and Black*Star there isn't going to be anything left…." She looked over to where he was looking and blushed at her weapons behavior. Him, Patti and Black*Star were stuffing their faces unceremoniously. She huffed and went over to Ragnarok. She took the drink which had happened to be the last punch from him. She stuck her tongue out at him and drunk it before he could take it from her. Maka, Kidd and Soul who had walked over some time during the display were shocked. They had never seen Crona act like that before, Maka sweatdroped "….well, he's definitely not being bullied now…" Kidd merely shook his head and walked over to Tsubaki and Liz who were discussing the right way to put on eye shadow.(1) After explaining to them the proper way to put on eye shadow. He went over to Black*Star and Soul and tried to tell them how to fight better together seeing as they had only actually managed to do it once, but Black*Star jumped on top of one of his couches half way through. "Okay your god commands that we play truth or dare so get into a circle kyahahahaha~" everyone grumbled but still took their places in the circle. "Okay Crona you're up first. Truth or dare?" Not wanting to have to say anything embarrassing Crona chose dare.

Black*Star thought "Okay, you have to let the girls dress you however they want!" Crona automatically got a really scared look on her face. Before she knew what was happening, she had been taken up the stairs and was in a chair in a really scary room with makeup everywhere. They automatically started consulting on whether or not they should put _him _in some of Kidd's clothes or not. "Hey, guys? Hey, hey!" they finally paid her some attention. She poked the tips of her fingers together. "Well you se I probably can't wear Kidd's clothes cause I'mactuallyagirlandhisclothesw ouldbetootight!" She let it all out in one breath and they just gave her a 'WTF?' face. She sighed and said it all slower, "I'm actually a girl and his clothes would be too tight." Liz snapped "okay, just take off your dress and we'll find you a bra." Crona blushed bright red and took off her dress and the bandages that she had been using to bind her chest. She was wearing black boy shorts that clung to her hips showing of her hourglass figure.

It turned out that she was about the same bra size as Tsubaki so Liz gave her one of Patti's older, smaller bras. "Patti!" Patti saluted "Okay!" and Patti set to cutting up something black. She handed it to Crona and Crona simply stared at it dumbly before cussing for maybe the first time in her life. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THAT GIRLY ASS SHIT!"

well i am back so... TAKE THAT WORLD!

and i have stuff to update for seeing double and fire and shadow so that should be up soon...

-lolipop

Paste your document here...


	2. What is Stien to crona?

The girls put Crona into black and white striped stockings with knee high combat boots and her dress. The only thing was that they hade gotten Patti to cut the dress into something that looked like it came straight out of a Tinkerbelle. She growled at them softly while they congratulated them selves on the oh-so-frickin-great job they had done. She dragged down the stairs to the safety of the guys that, besides maybe Kidd, wouldn't force her into makeup. She got down the stairs and they guys just stared at her oddly. All except Ragnarok. Well, and Soul, he had gotten a nosebleed, as per usual. She whimpered slightly, "Can we do something? Please? I'll do anything as long as it doesn't involve any more clothes!" Black*Star grinned evilly,"Well we could play the just dance 2 game that me and Tsubaki brought over." Her already wide eyes widened "A game w-with d-d-dancing in it!" Oh great her stuttering had come back after only one sentence. Kid smiled at her gently sending a warm blush up her cheeks. "You don't have to dance if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion." She smiled slightly and picked up one of Kidd's Wii remote's. It's not that she's bad at dancing, it's the opposite actually. She just didn't like it when people watched her dance.

The girls came down the stairs and saw Crona with the Wii remote and they automatically started arguing over what song she would dance to. Kidd randomly went through the songs and stopped on D.A.N.C.E "Why don't you do this one?" She tilted her chin up in a slightly defiant way thinking _'when will the girly torture end' _he scrolled through more and stopped on satisfaction "Or you could do this one. I could do one with you if you like." Soul whistled his irritatingly arrogant smirk in place "Huh Kidd, didn't take you for the electronic type." Kidd put his own small arrogant smirk in place "Well, I prefer rock but I'm pretty sure I can deal." Crona's blush came back and she grabbed the remote and pressed the song.

The others all just stared. The two members of their little gang that were the most reserved were now perfectly dancing to an electronic dub step sounding song. First they had found out that Crona was a girl, then they found out that Kidd and Crona could dance like professionals. Well, that shouldn't have been that surprising since those two basically danced the whole time they fought, every time they fought. The song stopped and Kidd and Crona looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Now the others were all simply staring at them more shocked than they could ever remember being. No one had ever seen either of them laugh and now they were laughing so hard that they had tears forming at the corners of their eyes. "I didn't know you knew how to dance _makenshi-chobi_." Crona blushed all the way to her ears and shrugged "ya a little." He grinned at her and she grinned back tilting her head to the side. He never even noticed the lack of symmetry.

**LATER**

Stien walked up to the door of Kidd's house. Crona had asked him if he would pick her up earlier. Who was he to refuse? She had said something earlier about getting some groceries. He knocked and Ragnarok came and opened the door "Oh, hey professor. What do you want?" "Crona told me to come get her and take her to the store." Crona came up behind Ragnarok and peeked over his shoulder. He smirked and moved so that Stein could see her properly. She had taken off her shoes in order to do the dance properly. Stein looked at what had once been his daughter shocked. What had once been his perfectly not normal daughter with gender some people didn't know, had been turned into a gothic version of Tinker bell. Her outfit was complete with a short, skintight black dress with a triangular cut bottom, black and white striped thigh high socks. "What happened to you? You look like a fairy…" she shook her head and sighed

"I can't tell you… I can't handle the pain that it would cause me to relive it." He chuckled slightly and tilted his head thinking of people that would, and could, force her into such…clothing. "It was Kidd's weapons wasn't it?" She shuddered as a teen with black and white hair came up behind her smirking. She scowled at her father and her best friend for laughing at her pain. "Shut your face right now Ragnarok!" he smirked wider "I didn't say anything at all."

"I can hear your smirk from over here." Stein gave her his lab coat even though it hung off of her arms slightly. "Can we go? I want to go to the store to get a few things." "What ever you say Crona."

**AT THE STORE**

When they were at the store they got some pretty odd looks. But who wouldn't stare at a guy and a teenage girl who were both wearing stitched up clothes? Crona looked up at Stien "What do you want for dinner?" He stared down at her.  
"I thought you couldn't cook." She made a fake offended face and grabbed some coffee off of the shelf. "I never said that I couldn't cook. I said that I preferred not to cook." He sighed, _'psh. I'll never understand teenagers'_ he looked at her out of the corner of his eye "I really don't care what you make I was just going to order something out of a take out menu for us." Crona grabbed some spaghetti sauce off the shelf and stared at its contents suspiciously.

Spirit came by just as she was saying "I'll think I'll make some spaghetti for dinner today because that'll last longer than just tonight." Being just his normal dirty-minded self along with the fact that he was slightly drunk from just coming from Chupa Cabra's he poked his head around the corner and a shocked look came across his face. Crona and Stein were standing in the isle at the grocery store ignoring all the people staring at them and whispering "Hey proff-""why do you call me that still?" She blew her bangs out of her face in a huff with a slight scowl in place. "Well, would you prefer for me to call you daddy?" she smirked at the face that he made when she said that. It was a comical mix of disturbed and just completely thrown off. Spirit stumbled into the isle with a face like Stien's. "Hey sempai. What are you doing here?" He gave a sloppy grin. "Hey Stein, I didn't think you were into the younger women. That's kinda strange but you're both strange aren't you!" Stien tried to say something but before he got the opportunity Crona had slunk up behind Spirit and poked him in the side hard.

He fell over with blood coming out of his mouth and she looked at him with disgust in her pale blue gray eyes "You filthy _asshole._" She stepped over him and walked over to the next isle. They finished getting all of their things and she took his wallet out of the pocket of the lab coat. They paid and walked off but the whole time they had either ignored or never noticed all the strange looks they had been getting in the store.

**oh yeah i am back babies! **o kay so i will upload stuff for seeing duble and Fire and Shadow now so yeah! and yeah its a short chapter i know. but i will upload more next chapter.


	3. a mission for Crona and Kidd?

The next day Crona, Kidd, Liz, Patti, and Ragnarok were all called down to the death room. Once they got there all of them except Kidd were confused. When they looked around they couldn't find Lord Death. Instead they saw a man that looked like an older version of Kidd but with the stripes connected. He was actually pretty handsome. He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and humming some bright song with Lord Death's whimsical voice.

He turned around "Oh, hey! Hiya! How ya doing! Why are you guys here?" Kidd stared at him for a while before finally saying something. "Where is your cloak and mask? Also you called us down here yourself dad." The others eyes bugged out. They all just wondered if that was what Kidd would look like in the future. Suddenly Ragnarok spoke up "Wait. Where do your legs go in that cloak?" Liz snapped her fingers. "Yeah Kidd your Legs disappear too! What happens to them?" Kidd and Lord Death simply shrugged with blank faces and besides the stripes and height they were basically identical. Ragnarok sighed "just tell us what were doing here. I'm hungry!" Patti and Ragnarok just ran off with a quick 'we want food' and left everyone else just staring after them sweatdroping. "Well I need you guys, with Patti and Ragnarok, to go to Japan and kill a bunch of these pre kishins that have been working in a group. They've been killing off young girls specifically." Crona shoved back the sleeves of her actual lab coat that Stien had made last night for her. She quirked on eyebrow "Then why are we still here and not off killing those thing already." She left to get Ragnarok and Patti and Liz and Kidd just stared after her shocked.

She was walking down the hall trying to find Patti and Ragnarok when the bells for the next class went off. She was automatically being pushed around and shoved into the wall. She couldn't help it when a look of fear flew across her face. Then "Don't worry! Your god is-" he was cut off by a fist slamming into face. Crona was almost grateful to whoever had done it before realizing with horror that she had done it her self. Maka and Soul who had been right behind him started laughing at the fact that Crona, of all people, had finally been the one to make him shut up. She crouched down besides his twitching form and started to pole at him. He wouldn't get up so she tried something that her dad used to wake her up sometimes. "Well, if you're not going to wake up then I guess that I dissect you…." He was automatically up and running down the hall. Maka and soul stopped laughing at looked at Crona suspiciously. "Where did you get saying that from it was totally cool man." She shrugged and said "Well professor Stien says that to wake me up sometimes." She started to walk off before realizing what she had said. She turned around and Maka and Soul were still just standing the way she had left them. She took the opportunity to take off again.

They got to Kidd's house and were surprised to see the garage open. They walked in and were shocked. The ceiling had opened up and the garage was huge. As in massive times 32. There was a private jet in the middle of it and Patti and Ragnarok automatically bounded up the steps. Crona dragged her way over to the jet. Kidd grabbed her hand and helped her up the large steps. "I'm sorry about this. It's just that since my father didn't want to have to get a bunch of passports, tickets and things of that nature he just decided to let us take the plane." She simply nodded dumbly. She went over to the first seat she saw and put her long coat in it. Or at least she attempted to put it in the seat. Her hand was shaking so she put it halfway on the seat and it fell over the edge of the seat. She bent over to pick it up, forgetting about how much shorter her dress was now, and her dress pulled up a little bit ,she just sat back down in her seat unaware of the small (symmetrical) nosebleed that Kidd had gotten. Kidd sat down beside her and pulled out some headphones with skulls on them while she looked at him. Liz had gone into one of the two bathrooms and was putting on makeup while Patti and Ragnarok were… well no one knew what they were doing. The door closed and the plane rolled forward and upward. Despite having been eating more regularly she was still pretty light so she some how pitched back wards and to the left and fell right into Kidd's lap. Instead of getting up she simply stayed in his lap gripping the seats "Um. Crona are you okay? You look a little green." She shook her head and gripped the edges of the seat tighter, it seemed that she didn't even notice that she was on his lap "I can't handle f-flying when I'm not flying m-myself." He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her the headphones. He had finally gotten taller then Crona so he laid his chin on her shoulder while she went through his music. He fell asleep and that's how the others found them later.

They landed in Japan and Crona woke up and put on her coat. "Hey why is it that your coat is a stitched up?" she smiled and a little blush came across her cheeks. "Professor Stien made it for me in return for me making dinner." Kidd's kind smile faltered. Was Crona somehow involved with their professor? He couldn't handle being in the dark about it for long though, so as they were getting off of the jet, he went over to Crona "Hey…um…you aren't _with_ the professor are you?" She had a small crush on Kidd so the fact that he thought she was _involved _with her own father was just downright humiliating. She shook her head furiously screaming " . NO!" He ran after her since he had his own crush. On the inside he was celebrating the fact that he still had a chance.

**On the other side of Japan later**

"Shut up! I will to beat you eventually!" "Why are you still trying to beat me when the curse is over?" Yuki sighed shaking his head and returning back to his book. Then Tohru ran in with bright red cheeks and Shigure was walking calmly behind her. He held up a little maids outfit and her blood automatically ran cold. She would never admit it, but every time he tried to force her into those outfits she wanted to punch his light out. "Oh Tohru, won't you wear this beautiful dress that Ayame made specifically just for you? It truly pains me to see that you don't have a uniform as you clean!" Her hand clenched into a fist and before she knew what was happening she landed had her fist into Shigure's face, sending him through a wall. Kyo started to laugh his butt off but stopped when he noticed Tohru walking over to Shigure and standing over him. She picked him up by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She whispered something in his ear that had obviously scared the crap out of him and he fell to the ground with wide eyes.

She turned back to Kyo and Yuki and smiled at them "I'm going to go see Akito. Shigure is coming to see her too. Come on Shigure!" He followed after her solemnly. Fearing the punishment that his girlfriend would give him for being a pervert, towards her best friend especially.

She opened the door to a teenage boy with black hair that had white stripes in it fighting a horribly distorted monster in their front yard. A pink haired girl in a stitched up lab coat was dancing some smaller monsters skating through them and killing them easily. She smirked "Foolish kishins. I think I'll dissect you all now." Tohru's eyes widened and she shut the door quickly. She couldn't have her past catch up to her, not now at the very least. She ran back into the sitting room with a hunted look in her eyes. "SHIT. SHIT. SHIIIIIT!" She screamed. Kyo was up on his feet instantly with his hands on the wide eyed face of Tohru. The latter of which was still murmuring under her breath. "Oh mom, oh no. Why now I can't die know." Kyo's eyes widened and he started to shake her shoulders "What do you mean die? Tohru? Tohru!" Yuki who had been held by shock and fear looked out the window and yelled out. He guessed that Tohru was afraid of the monsters and so he calmed down slightly with the fact that these kids were fighting them. Then he started to wonder what they were doing fighting giant monsters to begin with. He was pulled away from his thoughts suddenly by a bright flash of light coming from Tohru's chest. She had an intense look of concentration of her usually sweet face. When the light faded there was a woman with bright sunny, clear gold eyes and a short, tight dress that poofed out starting at the waist and stopped mid thigh. She had little yellow fingerless gloves and dark yellow and pale yellow striped socks that stopped above the knee. But the most noticeable thing was her hair. It pooled around her and was a beautiful gold color. She sighed and stretched. "Ah! It's been years since I went into my real form!" she said with a voice like bells.

There was a deafening silence before "TOHRU?! "

AUTHORESS NOTE~ i fixed my computer like three freakin times this week alone before i could finish the chapters that i wanted to so GRRRRRRRR! but i'm here now

-lolipop


	4. Chapter 4

She looked at them as if se was just realizing that they were in the room with her. Tohru grinned sheepishly before automatically becoming somber. She sighed softly and said "Well, I guess I won't go to visit Akito after all." Kidd and Crona busted down the door. Crona looked positively ticked and Kidd just looked around the room confused. Liz, Patti, and Ragnarok were walking calmly behind them. Ragnarok sniffed the air. "Hey is that food I smell?" Tohru smiled her signature ditzy smile. Despite the fact that it looked slightly different on her new form. She waved invitingly at the teens. And spoke in English "well I just made some lunch. It's Japanese but you can have some if you want! As long as you're here." She thought for a second "By the way that was an impressive number of kishins that you took down. You're DWMA students right?" Kidd looked at her oddly then glanced at Crona's angry face and Liz, Ragnarok and Patti's uncaring ones. Crona looked like she wanted nothing more than to kill someone. He cleared his throat and spoke up "Well, um, we are in fact students of the DWMA…." Crona cut in with her voice colder than it had been in a long time. "Sunshine witch… we're going to take your soul now," Ragnarok knowing she meant business jumped into his weapon form in her hand. No one but him and her father knew exactly how scary a pissed off Crona truly was. She was downright terrifying! She got into a defensive pose with the sword in front of her chest "witch… prepares to die!" She ran at Tohru who jumped into the air landing on the table lightly on the tips of her toes. She grinned sheepishly "Sorry. That was a reflex. You can kill me now though." She stood in front of Crona with her arms out so that Crona had easy access to her chest in order to quickly kill her. Crona stared at her suspiciously and lowered Ragnarok. Kidd stepped up to her and put his hand lightly on her shoulder. She put Ragnarok's tip into the floor and leaned on the blade. Her quick adrenaline rush from her anger had drained her. Kidd leaned into her personal space. "All witches aren't like _her_ you know." A shudder ran throughout Crona's whole body at the mention of her late mother. She hated that she had to admit it but if it weren't for her mother, chances were that Crona would still be an insane social recluse. The sheer power that she felt after being released completely from her mother's control had fueled her to become at least a thousand times more outgoing. She could show affection, get angry, was less panicked all the time, and would even call Franken Stien 'dad' on occasion. That is, if she thought it necessary. She trained hard and gained muscle, that though it didn't always show, was quite impressive compared to her previous lanky stature. She thought of her friends as her family and running into a witch immediately caused a fear of being controlled again. She gripped the handle of Ragnarok harder and a tear fell from her eye.

Despite knowing that these people would probably kill her, Tohru was at Crona's side in an instant, comforting her. She petted Crona's head murmuring things like "Its okay, I promise I won't hurt you." Crona looked at Kidd and broke out of Tohru's warm hug. She looked at Kidd reproachably as if he was the cause of her tears. He looked back at her trying not to stare at her exposed leg. She got up and went into the kitchen with Kidd following right behind. They walked out two seconds later Kidd looking like he had seen unspeakable horror and Crona looking smug. She asked Tohru if she would come with them. After they ate lunch, of course. Kyo who had been silent up until this point interjected "wait. Where does Tohru have to go? I'll go too if I have to." Tohru grinned at him and said "don't worry about me Kyo I'll be perfectly fine. If they have to kill me because of what I am it will be okay because they have to kill me in order to eliminate the evil in the world." He stared at her with a strange look on his face "You mean you're supposed to be evil?" he didn't even notice that he had also slipped into English. Yuki sighed and sipped at his tea as if this were an everyday occurrence "Baka neko!" Kyo bristled "I'm not even a cat anymore dammit!" Kidd made Patti and Liz get into weapon form and hopped on Beezlebub. Crona did the same with Ragnarok. "I presume you can fly ms…." Kyo launched at them trying to punch them, but Kidd moved away with a bored expression, sending Kyo flying. Kyo flipped as he was falling and ran back at them. Yuki stared shocked '_I didn't know he could do that… why didn't he ever do that before?' _As he was running Kyo extended one leg and slid. But Kidd jumped over his leg easily.

* * *

Unbeknownst to all of them lord death was sitting in his death room watching them. He had known of the good witch Tohru that lived in the area and wanted to see how they would handle it. Maka stormed into the death room with a pissed expression on her face. Her ponytails were sent flying by her murderous aura and she had both of her small gloved hands balled into tight fists. "Lord Death! I went to the sign up board and saw that Kidd and Crona went on a mission to destroy 100 kishin eggs in Japan..?" She looked at the mirror where Kidd was fighting some guy with orange hair while a golden haired witch and Crona talked and a silver haired guy or girl was sitting sipping some tea calmly. She stared at the scene confused with her head tilted. The rest of the group came in with the same expression that Maka had at first. That's when a guy in a loose kimono came up and hugged Crona with his hands slowly moving down squealing about how cute she was. His hands touched her butt for a second then she straightened out her back and punched him in the face sending him through a wall. She stood over him and started to scream at him with fire burning in her eyes as he made feeble attempts to plead with her. "GOD! You're even more freaking irritating than spirit!" Kidd had to stop in the middle of his fight to drag her off by the waist. She calmed down and walked over into a room that looked like a kitchen. Kidd explained her odd behavior "She kinda, uh, has a general distrust of people she doesn't know," his face turned from apologetic to mildly disgusted "especially perverts." Crona returned from the kitchen with a rice ball and everyone stared at her. A little fleck of rice got on the corner of her lip as she finished up the last little piece of it. Kidd noticed and started to have a mini spasm "Oh my gosh your mouth! I mean nothings wrong with it but there's rice and…grrrrrrrr!" He marched up to her and grabbed the piece of rice off of her mouth with a napkin that he seemed to have gotten out of nowhere. Shigure finally got off of the floor and asked "So are you two together or what?" Crona and Kidd automatically flew to opposite sides of the room blushing furiously and protesting what he said in very loud voices. Crona cleared her throat in a professional way trying to erase her blush "well sunshine we're leaving now." She hopped back on Beezlebub and picked up Ragnarok who had gotten into his weapon form. Liz and Patti jumped into Kidd's hands and he jumped onto his skateboard as well. Tohru flew up behind them with wings that appeared to be made of light. Kidd's arms wrapped around Crona's waist and they blasted off without another a word.

* * *

Back at the academy Tohru was skipping around oohing and aahing at every single thing they passed. Crona had run off to go see her dad with a quick see you later and a twirl of her lab coat. Kidd was stuck taking Tohru to his father all by his self. She giggled and waved at a boy that was staring at her and Kidd. Kidd face palmed _'how dense can you get?' _ He got to the death room and all the others were there with huge grins on their faces. "Great job you guys. You and Crona each just have to get your witch souls right? That's impressive considering the fact that you came last out of the rest of us." Maka said. Kidd casually replied "Yes." But on the inside he was throwing himself and Crona a miniature party. Tohru walked up to lord death and started to poke at his mask and cloak trying to figure out if a person was in there. She had a little look of confusion on her face. Everyone just stared at her sweatdroping. She pulled on the mask with the expression of a little kid and it came off. Everyone except Kidd Liz and Patti gasped at the fact that they were staring at what appeared to be an adult version of Kidd. He grinned and patted Tohru on the head making her feel like a little kid. She blushed and gave him his mask back he smiled at her kindly and she smiled sheepishly before her face dropped out of its grin "okay can you tell when I'm set to die for? I mean I don't mean to sound rude! In fact I'm quite happy that I got to see this place it's quite lovely. But it's not my style. I mean not that it looks bad or anything but Kyo-kun told me to speak my mind and…! Ah! I'm rambling! Gommennasai" she ended her speech by giving herself a small but sharp knock on the head. Everyone sweatdroped at her randomness. He placed his mask on the ground in front of him and cracked his knuckles. "Well let's get back to business," he looked around "where is Crona?" Kidd decided that he would answer, since of course no one else knew that she had gone home. "She went home as soon as we got back." Lord death stroked his unhidden chin with two block hands.

"Well, go get her will ya."

"Where does she live? She moved out of Shibusen didn't she?" Lord death tilted his head and his black and white hair fell to that side. "I'm assuming you all still know where Stien lives right. She lives with Ragnarok however if I remember correctly, she went to visit Professor Stien for help with some sort of experiment." Black*Star jumped up and put one foot on a small stool that seemed to come out of nowhere "WELL THEN LET'S GOOOOOO! You can't keep a big star like me waiting for very long." Maka slammed her book down on his head with a small sigh "it's barely been three seconds you idiot." He twitched from his position on the floor and Tsubaki rushed to his aid "It's more effective if you warn someone you know." He Maka, Soul and Tsubaki walked off to go get Crona. Liz and Patti set off in the other direction to go shopping as Liz went on and on about this 'absolutely gorgeous dress' she had found at this 'one store' that she couldn't remember the name of.

* * *

In Crona's laboratory her father had given to her, she was sitting at a desk studying something under a microscope. Ragnarok was sitting on her operation table eating a sandwich that Marie had made for him. She grabbed a cage that held five tiny animals. A bunny, a kitten, a wolf like creature, and two birds. They were all just big enough to fit in the palm of a hand. She drew blood from all of the tiny animals and studied it on her microscope. She was changing the slides rapidly. Ragnarok looked at her in a suspicious way "If you making something that's gonna destroy the world, I never knew you." She glared at him for a second before deciding that he wasn't worth the effort. He stared at her for a second curious at her lack of response. He shrugged it off and dropped it but became slightly afraid when her eves changed to a pale silver green that made her resemble her father. She jumped into the air with both of her hands in fists "It was a success. It worked! I stabilized the blood functioning completely and now the DNA has completely connected itself. The transfusion was complete." He stared at her in a dumb fashion "what?" She ignored him in favor of doing a little wiggling dance of success. Her father walked in about five minutes later and she still had his eyes and a huge grin in her face. He raised his eyebrows "success? Did the genes finally blend?" he guessed trying to make sense of her satisfied grin. She nodded happily and took the animals to there home which appeared to be the inside of a house but with miniature furniture. She grabbed her coat and said "C'mon Ragnarok, I want you to take me to where you get clothes because I need some more." She grabbed her dad's wallet out of his packet and they left Stien sitting there with a slightly confused face. _'Why did she need all that furniture for some tiny animals? There must be more to the experiment.'_

At the store they got to Crona automatically liked it. There was a song blaring over the speakers and all the clothes were dark and didn't make her want to cry from sheer girlicity of them. She swayed her hips along to the music as she was walking and she realized that she knew the song. She started to sing along softly wincing slightly at her unexpected soft soprano pitched voice. She had just finished up her shopping and was about to leave when someone bumped into her from behind. She turned around with a small glare at the fact that they hadn't apologized but her glare disappeared when she saw who it was. It was Death the Kid wearing a black and white striped hoodie and black skinny jeans with some black vans. Her eyebrows shot up and disappeared into her hairline. He gave lazy grin saying "Hello Crona. Didn't expect to see you here." She held her bag away from her so that he saw that she was in the shortened dress. "The girls got to the rest of my stuff so I had to get more clothes. I want to change out of this now but I don't know how to get home from here and Ragnarok left me here…" he pointed her towards the changing rooms near the back of the stare and was surprised when she came back out dressed almost the same as him but with purple stripes instead of white. And her pants had a chain hanging from either side of them. He held out a hand and she grabbed it tentatively. "Let's go get ice cream okay?" She gave a childish grin at the mention of the cold treat. They went to the bowl of death parlor and Kidd asked her what she wanted she shrugged "We could get a sundae and split it." Crona picked them a table ignoring the odd looks people gave her as they whispered about her clothes. She rolled her eyes_ 'the leader of this pace wears a cloak and mask at all times and people look at me weird for wearing normal clothes?' _Kidd came back with their ice cream and she giggled. The dug in talking and laughing the whole time. The rest of the group came in and knew who it was by the white stripes and pink hair. They saw Crona give a little giggle at something Kidd had said and it was like she wasn't trying to laugh. He was naturally making her laugh. Crona raised her index finger to her mouth and winked in a 'it's our little secret' kind of way. He chuckled and they stood up to throw away their trash. Ragnarok rolled his eyes "that little pervert." Maka stared at him

"Kidd is not a pervert."

"Not him Crona. She's had a thing for guys since she first met that shinigami kid, said she liked his style." Maka's mouth hung open at the fact that Crona would think something like that. 

_my stupid spacing keeps getting really fucked up and it's pissing me off! i'm done ranting now._


	5. Chapter 5

At the store they got to Crona automatically liked it. There was a song blaring over the speakers and all the clothes were dark and didn't make her want to cry from sheer girlicity of them. She swayed her hips along to the music as she was walking and she realized that she knew the song. She started to sing along softly wincing slightly at her unexpected soft soprano pitched voice. She had just finished up her shopping and was about to leave when someone bumped into her from behind. She turned around with a small glare at the fact that they hadn't apologized but her glare disappeared when she saw who it was. It was Death the Kid wearing a black and white striped hoodie and black skinny jeans with some black vans. Her eyebrows shot up and disappeared into her hairline. He gave lazy grin saying "Hello Crona. Didn't expect to see you here." She held her bag away from her so that he saw that she was in the shortened dress. "The girls got to the rest of my stuff so I had to get more clothes. I want to change out of this now but I don't know how to get home from here and Ragnarok left me here…" he pointed her towards the changing rooms near the back of the stare and was surprised when she came back out dressed almost the same as him but with purple stripes instead of white. And her pants had a chain hanging from either side of them. He held out a hand and she grabbed it tentatively. "Let's go get ice cream okay?" She gave a childish grin at the mention of the cold treat. They went to the bowl of death parlor and Kidd asked her what she wanted she shrugged "We could get a sundae and split it." Crona picked them a table ignoring the odd looks people gave her as they whispered about her clothes. She rolled her eyes_ 'the leader of this pace wears a cloak and mask at all times and people look at me weird for wearing normal clothes?' _Kidd came back with their ice cream and she giggled. The dug in talking and laughing the whole time. The rest of the group came in and knew who it was by the white stripes and pink hair. They saw Crona give a little giggle at something Kidd had said and it was like she wasn't trying to laugh. He was naturally making her laugh. Crona raised her index finger to her mouth and winked in a 'it's our little secret' kind of way. He chuckled and they stood up to throw away their trash. Ragnarok rolled his eyes "that little pervert." Maka stared at him

"Kidd is not a pervert."

"not him Crona. She's had a thing for guys since she first met that shinigami kid, said she knew how to handle guys if they look like him. Tch, such a pervert." Maka's mouth hung open at the fact that Crona would think something like that. Tohru was allowed to live and so she went back to Japan to explain to the Soma's why she had to go to America in the first. But that is another chapter my friends.

After Crona and Kidd threw away their empty bowl they walked out of the place not knowing that their friends were spying on them.

Crona turned to Kidd with one hand stuffed in a packet and the other dangling awkwardly by her side. She gave a small grin "you can take me to the school and I can get home from here." Kidd frowned "do you not like me?" She stared at him

"Of course I like you! Do you not like me? Is it because I'm asymmetrical isn't it?" she started to tear up now grabbing the sides of her hair which was the only noticeable asymmetrical thing about her. He started to panic and said the first thing that came to mind "Well I don't actually think I know you that well so why don't we spend the day together, I can get to know you better probably." She wiped away the tears that had collected at the corners of her eyes. She grabbed his hand "can we go; to the amusement park? I've never been to one before." He nodded, glad that the mini meltdown was over, and they rode off on Beezlebub with their fingers intertwined.

~Meanwhile~

"Move over!"

"No you! You're stepping on my godly foot!"

"We've been walking for way to long… so not cool."

"GIRAFFES~"

"Patti… YOU'RE REALLY NOT HELPING AT ALL!" the rest of the usual gang was trailing behind Kidd and Crona to 'track progress in their relationship' according to the rushed commands of Liz. Liz started to jump up and down squealing after seeing the intertwined finger thing. Patti joined in and they started to draw a lot of attention from their loudness. Kidd stared back with piercing golden eyes and they dashed to keep from being to seen. Crona stroked the back of his hand with her thumb and smiled softly.

~at the park~

As soon as they go to the fair Crona's face lit up and she tugged Kidd quickly over to the ticket booth. He chuckled at her childish behavior as she dragged him.

~Crona's PoV~

I'm on a date. With Death the Kid. Ohmigod I'm on a date with Kidd! I've had a crush on Kidd since I first met him. At least that's what Maka said it's called. Wait he never said this was a date! I don't know how to handle this confusion. But he said he likes me so "Is this a date?" I asked. My hands flew up to cover my mouth and, hopefully, my red cheeks. He turned away so I started to panic on the inside, thinking no he's probably disgusted by me! "It can be if you want it to be." I sniffed a little before realizing what he said. I giggled and we went over to the entrance to the amusement park. We got a lot of weird looks and at first I was confused then I heard someone say "why are those two little emos on a date at an amusement park?" Kidd got an irritated look on his face so I guessed that he had heard. I laughed again and before I knew it I had gotten Kidd to laugh with me, he looked confused as to why we were laughing though.

We started to just walk around for a while trying to find a ride that he thought I would like. His face lit up like he thought of something and he led me over to a giant wheel that had these weird colorful boxes moving around it. He grinned "Look Crona it's so symmetrical! It has eight cars that are perfectly symmetrical!" he started to walk towards it talking about symmetry. We got on and it started to move upwards, it was really scary and I started to tremble since I didn't know how to handle it. Kidd sighed beside me then I felt my self being moved. I was in a place that seemed familiar so I looked back. I was in Kidd's lap! He smiled at me sheepishly and blushed a little bit. I felt my face get warm and figured that I was blushing. Then the ride started to go a little bit faster and I slid in between Kidd's legs with my legs on top of his. The ride stopped "that wasn't that bad, I guess. Sorry you had to do that though." I said. Kidd turned away still grasping my hand and he mumbled something. I tilted my head "what did you say?"

"I said that I didn't mind at all." He blushed a lot and I giggled. I thought I heard a few snickers behind me and I turned around to see what was happening. I saw a flash of two different shades of blonde and narrowed my eyes "was that…" Kidd quirked an eyebrow in a questioning way and I shook my head. We went on another spinning ride next but this one was spinning in circles not going around slowly up and down like the other one was. I kept sliding on the seat and ended rising out of it a little bit. My hips hit the bar and I landed in Kidd's lap and he smirked at me "you aren't going to make a habit out of this are you? Not that I would mind much." I didn't even blush this time for some reason. I just smirked back "I don't know but you're so comfortable I may have to." He looked thrown off for a minute but then his smirk came back but smaller this time _'I don't think he was expecting that…good.' _We went on a couple more rides before I spotted three blonde heads _'I knew it' _I sneaked up behind the shortest head dragging Kidd behind me. "Is there a reason you have been spying on us all day?" I said. She jumped and turned around with a nervous smile. I could actually see the fear in her emerald eyes.

~no one's PoV~

Maka jumped and looked a Crona slowly hearing the venom in her voice. She turned around but to her surprise Kidd and Crona were both wearing smug smiles as if they had planned the whole thing. "You could hang out with us if you want." Liz started to do a weird little dance and Ragnarok, Soul and Black*Star rolled there eyes. "No, that would ruin everything I've worked so hard for!" Liz screamed. Kidd quirked an eyebrow and started to say something but "oh hey you guys are all here." Every smiled at the familiar voice even though maybe a year ago they wouldn't "Professor Stien!" red hair and blue eyes came up from behind his shoulder and he instantly got an aggravated face along with everyone else in the group. The scene went some thing like this

Soul: ah it's the old man.

Maka: why are you always showing up!

Spirit: MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Crona: oh it's the pervert.

Stien: do you ever shut up Spirit?

Most of the group just looked at Stien and Crona who had the same irritated look on their usually emotionless faces. Spirit lunged at Maka but before he got very far Crona kicked him in the side, hard, making him face plant into the hard cement. Her father bent over to peer at his limp form "nice." He said. Crona smiled smugly before her face twisted into a grimace. She turned to her father with her face back to its unemotional state "Did you feed my pets?" she asked. He nodded and lit his cigarette. She snatched it out of his mouth and ground it into the ground. He looked at her irritated for a while before reaching into his packet and pulling out a whole pack of cigarettes. She took the whole pack and threw it into a trash can that was near them. "I told you that you're not allowed to smoke anymore didn't I," they stared at each other unemotionally "because I don't want you to get sick okay?" He sighed and nodded his head slightly before shaking his head disturbed at his compliance. Maka poked her father with the corner of her ever present book and he twitched to life "you do care about me!" she kicked him again but lower down on his side so that she wouldn't bruise his ribs. She walked off Soul trailing behind her hands stuffed in pockets. Liz dragged Patti off trying to allow Kidd and Crona some alone time. Franken noticed what she was doing and dragged spirit's twitching and abused form behind him by his collar leaving Kidd and Crona even more confused than they had been.


	6. Chapter 6

Death the Kid was walking through the park with Crona again and a couple of times he almost bumped into him sending his temperature up. She giggled at his red cheeks and blurted people from staring at her. One time she caught him staring and winked at out "I'm hungry." He jumped a little Oh, we can go to one of the restaurants here or we could leave and head leave to get," he glanced at his watch "dinner I guess is what we should go get." She broke her hand away from his and grabbed the other leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist, completely forgetting about symmetry for a while.

~Later~

Kidd opened only _one _of his two doors. He walked through his hall right past a _tilted _painting humming. He even tilted one of his paintings and didn't notice or seem to care. Liz and Patti were both sitting on the floor of the living room and looked up when he came in. he grabbed the back of the chair and jumped over the back of it still humming. He grinned at Liz and Patti who were looking at him with odd expressions on their face. They watched a movie then as soon as it was over he went up to his room. Liz got an evil expression on her face "you know I think we should invite the whole group over for a sleepover tonight. What do you think Patti?" Patti caught on surprisingly fast and giggled clapping her hands like a little kid.

~with Crona~

Crona walked into her father's house swaying her hips in time with her nodding head. She started to hum the song that she had heard in the store that morning and sighed. Marie came out wearing her bathrobe and holding a tray of cookies. "Hey Crona," she said "how was your day?" Crona hugged her.

"I had the best day ever! I went out with…uh, guess." Marie giggled and tried to figure it out. Ragnarok came around a corner and grabbed some of the cookies. He handed the phone to Crona and started munching on his cookie loudly. Crona turned to the phone "hello?" **"You and Ragnarok are coming to our place Kay? Good" **"uh… what?" **"God you don't listen do you? She said you're coming over! And tell Raggy to bring me some gummy giraffes!" "**Um okay then Patti. Wait gummy giraffes are a thing?" **"Uh huh Kiddo got them for me! And tell Raggy that if doesn't I'LL BREAK HIS NEECK!" **"… Ragnarok Patti says that you have to get her some… gummy giraffes." He nodded and sighed. Crona handed him the phone and set off to check on her pets and get some clothes together since she, apparently had to go to a sleep over. She picked up the smallest animal first which was a tiny pink bird that was about the size of a humming bird. She fed it with an eyedropper and did the same with the rest going in order. She scrawled some things down on a chart on her desk "only three more days." She mumbled.

~With Soul and Maka~

"Hey, Liz just called. Something about a sleepover at her place, we both gotta go." Maka looked up from her book and nodded. Blaire came in then dressed in her usual skimpy clothes. She attacked Soul by jumping on him and stuffing her face in her chest. "My little scythe boy! Did you miss Blaire?" maka grinded her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She pulled out her book "MAKA-CHOP!" SHE SLAMMED THE BOOK DOWN ON Blaire's head making her let go of Soul and fall down on the ground with tears collecting at the corners of her eyes and her fists up by her face. "Not nice Maka-chan!" she mewled. Maka sighed and Soul shot up and got down on his knees in front of Maka "thank you I thought I would suffocate and die in there!" she just shook her head and went back to reading her big book of doom and torture. She was used to this seeing as it had happened everyday for almost three years. She got up and put her book on the shelf before running to her room. She all of a sudden understood Liz's plan and wanted to get there to help her with it as quickly as possible. She came out with a wicked smile. "Go get dressed soul we have to leave as soon as possible. "He started to ask why but decide it was probably something that he didn't want to get involved in.

~at the gallows mansion~

Liz was walking around with a devious smirk. _'Everyone should be here in about ten minutes and if Kidd follows his normal schedule he won't be done in the bathroom for another fifteen.' _She smirked at her amazing plotting skills _'all I have to do is keep all of his pajama shirts until then.' _She herd the shower cut on a smirked again. You could always count on Death the Kid to be right on time for his normal schedule.

The doorbell rang and her smirk grew wider, she flung open the door hoping that it was Crona and was only slightly disappointed when Black*Star and Tsubaki were at the door. "Did you bring the stuff?" he snorted "you make me feel like a drug dealer or somethin." he said. Tsubaki waved and Liz stepped aside so that they could bring there stuff in. Tsubaki set down her bag and as soon as she did there was another knock at the door but it was only Soul and Maka. She couldn't hold in her disappointed sigh and Maka shot her an apologetic look. They put down there stuff and as soon as they did once again there was a knock at the door. She shot her fist into the air with a wide smile and went to open the door. Crona looked in and shifted her bag on her shoulder letting it hit her hip. She walked in and Ragnarok came around the corner quickly and carefully. Patti came out of no where and tackled him talking too fast for a normal human to properly understand but his black blood enhanced his senses. He nodded and handed her a bag that she took happily. Just then Kidd walked down in his loose pajama bottoms "hey Liz, have you seen my… oh hello?" Crona stared at him and started to trace over his body with her eyes. She grinned evilly as if she was potting something and Ragnarok rolled his eyes. Crona scowled at him "would you stop that. I can hear you rolling your eyes from here." She said from her position on the opposite side of the room from him. Liz grinned and whispered something to Soul who whispered something to Maka then putting his hand over her mouth. She struggled for a while then calmed down and slumped against him angrily. Liz clapped her hands and said "well everybody into your pajamas! Then we can start the events."

Everybody got into their pajamas quickly and sat down in random places all over the room. Black*Star disappeared into the kitchen and came back holding two bags and a twelve pack of beer. He gave a wide grin "I told you that you could count on me Liz!" he exclaimed. He tossed something to Crona and she reached up to grab it out of the air. He did the same with every one else. Liz and Soul automatically popped theirs open along with Black*Star and Tsubaki. Patti, Ragnarok, Kidd and Maka followed soon after. Crona opened the bottle of whatever she had and pored some of it into the cup Black*Star had given her. She peered at it suspiciously and shrugged before knocking it back and deciding to just go with whatever happened that night.

Crona wanted more of the strange drink as soon as it went down her throat. She knocked the rest of it back and grinned at her friends who were watching her as if she would start tap dancing at any second. "Tap-dancing!" she murmured softly. Liz giggled since despite her eagerness for alcohol she was a true lightweight. "Give me some more of that stuff!" she screamed. Black*Star kept passing drinks out until they ran out. Liz dashed to the kitchen, as fast as a drunk could anyway, and returned with more.

Soon everyone was situated in random places around the room Patti, Tsubaki, and Ragnarok had all disappeared at different times but the remaining party goers were all watching Disney movies with blankets wrapped around them. They were giggling at random things. A few times they would yell out things that really weren't appropriate for a Disney movie. Tsubaki stumbled in from the kitchen where she had been hiding in the pantry holding a small bottle of vodka. Crona and Kidd were sharing their fourth conjoined bottle of vodka, while Maka was lying down with her head in the sitting Black*Star's lap as Liz and Soul made out in a corner. Patti and Ragnarok never returned and everyone started to drift off wherever they where with large smiles on their faces. Except for Tsubaki who seemed to be the emotional drunk and cried herself to sleep curled up in a corner with her bottle in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

So, I decided that you guys are totally deserving of some kind of explanation to my sudden absence. I got in a lot of trouble for not doing my work and grades and all that jazz so I don't have use of most electronics until the summer besides times when I am allowed to use a laptop. I am working on more stories but all of the files on my computer were deleted so there is a chance that I'll just delete all my current stories in favor of new ones. I am open to any ideas but of course it will be a while before I am back to posting stories or chapters.

-Lolipop


End file.
